Unforgettable Memory
by AnimeAddicter101
Summary: Roy is a soldier who serves the prince, Edward. A crisis in the land separates the two, and Ed waits faithfully day after day for Roy's return. Realizing the impossible wish, Ed chooses to "join" Roy rather than becoming the next emperor. Yaoi, RoyxEd


Hiiii everyone. :D Here's a little story I came up with one chilly morning.

The song that inspired me to write this Akahitoha by Megurine Luka. She's a Vocaloid, in case you didn't know. The story follows the basic meaning of the song, but it's different. :P Oh, and I changed my normal style of writing a bit in this story, if you can tell.

It's a pretty short one-shot. Enjoy~

As always, I own nothing

Summary: Roy is a soldier who serves the prince, Edward. A crisis in the land separates the two, and Ed waits faithfully day after day for Roy's return. Realizing the impossible wish, Ed chooses to "join" Roy rather than becoming the next emperor.

* * *

The soldier who serves the Prince...

Roy stayed at my side as I walked by the trees. The red leaves of the cherry blossoms in autumn passed over him. I sighed and felt that odd happy feeling fluttering around in my chest.

"Is something bothering you, Prince Edward?" Roy asked as he fixed his hakama.

I shook my head. "It's nothing."

"I see." Roy then became silent and continued to walk alongside me.

If I could just ask to be held by you.

Can I see you one last time?

* * *

I gently stroked my hair that Roy had brushed so many weeks ago. I brush my hair daily, but his touch still lingers. Leaning over the railing on the temple, I gaze at the illuminating moonlight.

I wait here in hopes of seeing that recognizable face. This impossible wish that cannot be fulfilled.

In the distance, I could hear the sounds of faraway flutes and imperial drums.

Touching my hair again, I remembered commonplace happiness. Recalling the times we've been together since childhood is such a wonderful thing.

I didn't know that faint love could exist, until I noticed it was already there. For you. All for you.

* * *

Lonely weeks went by, and my heard ached. The times when you was near me was when I was happiest. And I had taken it for granted.

Watching a single red leaf fall onto my shoulder, I remembered an unforgettable memory; the day you confessed your love to me right under this very cherry blossom tree.

Another image flew into my mind. The image of you in brown military attire, a dark red military cap, and a gun slung over your right shoulder. I could never forget those pained eyes and how you left to fight for me in the war.

The time we spent together are the memories that can't be forgotten.

* * *

As I watched the sunrise on the balcony on the side of the temple, a servant came and delivered to me a paper. Unfolding the letter slowly, the tears flowed freely down my face.

You only treasure something once you have lost it. I clutched my hakama, my hand right in front of my heart.

My prayers of return were all in vain.

I don't want to lose these feelings; the love that was realized only after it had been once lost. And so I wept more.

Staring at the sky with clouded eyes, it occurred to me to let our hearts be together.

This floating wish of mine, please let this silent prayer reach you.

The evening shall be dyed a dark red color.

* * *

I closed my eyes a little and repeated to you this dying prayer. Lying alone on the grass, the breeze carried the red leaves over me. A single red leaf landed on my shoulder, and the first thing I thought of was you.

Have the sky take my sadness, and let's unite again. I don't need a nation if I can have you.

A thing line of red trickled from my mouth. My hakama was dyed a dark red in the middle. In my hand was the bloody hilt of some weapon, but I couldn't tell; my vision was already blurry. I closed my eyes completely and smiled gently.

"Roy..."

I will eternally dedicate this love to you.

_Fin_

* * *

*sniffle* I am really proud of this story. ^_^ I'm surprised I was able to write this in the morning...right after I woke up. :P

In Akahitoha, these are my favorite lines of the song. I used them throughout the story:

"You only treasure something once you have lost times when I was happy was when you were always there with me. Before I knew it, I had taken it for granted. The memories that cant be forgotten. The feelings I dont want to lose. At least, let our hearts be together. The love that was realized only after it had been once lost" :3

Ok, so if you guys are confused on anything, leave a review and I'll try to respond when I can.

Mmmm, I made them wear hakamas because that's what it looks like the guy is wearing in the Akahitoha PV. And Luka is wearing a kimono, which looks kinda feminine, and I don't think Ed would like me putting him in a kimino. xD So I just gave him a hakama too, heheheh.

(Super long author's note, I know)

So. As a reminder, I am going to the Philippines in 6 days! ^_^ Therefore, I won't be able to go on fanfiction this week, and I can't bring my laptop (which has the open office program). So yeah, no updates until around New Year's.

If you have any ideas for Switching Teams or Royal Changes (especially for the voting ), then I would love to read some reviews for the respective stories. :)

Happy holidays!


End file.
